<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подмена by bhbyf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052472">Подмена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf'>bhbyf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Подчиненные все еще пытаются оправдаться за то, что перепутали Грейвса и лже-Грейвса</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подмена</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>осторожно, лексика!! Очень-очень лексика</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Это че, блядь, такое, а? Я, блядь, кого спрашиваю? Ты че, оглох нахуй?</p><p>– Эттт… этт… это отчет…</p><p>– А что этот ебучий отчет делает у тебя на столе, а?</p><p>– Ннне знаю…</p><p>– А кто, блядь, знает? Кто, блядь, знает, а?</p><p>– Э…</p><p>– Я вот знаю, что он вчера должен был лежать у меня на столе. А он почему-то сегодня все еще лежит на твоем столе. Не чуешь разницу? </p><p>Молодой аврор не то вздохнул, не то всхлипнул. </p><p>– Имбецил, блядь. Откуда вы, дебилы, беретесь? На свет лезете, что ли? </p><p>– А вы, че, блядь, стоите? Работа закончилась? Преступления иссякли? Все преступники за решеткой? Так и увольняйтесь, валите вон унитазы чистить, то самое для вас. Подняли свои ебучие задницы и пошли пытаться принести хоть какую-то пользу этому сраному городу, живо! </p><p>Судя по всему, на этом утреннее производственное совещание можно было считать законченным.  Обмениваясь сочувственными взглядами, авроры славного города Нью-Йорка, как им и было велено, поплелись по своим рабочим местам. </p><p>А их начальник, вполголоса ругаясь, подтянув рукава старого свитера с растянутой горловиной, пошел, как того требовал рабочий распорядок, на совещание к президенту. О каком, скажите честно, вашу мать, порядке в городе можно было говорить, если по полдня приходилось проводить на совещаниях? Естественно, преступники наглели и ходили прямо по головам. </p><p>Едва Грейвс  вышел из офиса, по помещению пронесся легкий шелест: подчиненные выдохнули – не облегченно, но обреченно.  Громко выдыхать они боялись – все-таки их начальник был лучшим, запросто мог услышать и не полениться, вернуться, дорасставить  точки над І.</p><p>– Это действует терапия, говорили одни. Это он просто влюбился, говорили другие, – всхлипнула Энджела. Она давно получила звание старшего офицера и считалась хорошим, опытным оперативником. Однажды даже не побоялась вступить в схватку с целой бандой весьма опасных грабителей-магов – но вот начальника своего она боялась безумно.   </p><p>– Кто же знал… Господи, кто же знал… –  выдохнул за ее спиной Майкл.</p><p>Как госпожа президент умудрилась уговорить Грейвса отправиться на курсы терапии, не знал никто. Как никто и не верил в целительные свойства этой самой терапии. Но когда на третий день их начальник  пришел на работу в костюме с иголочки, со стильной стрижкой и с не менее стильным белым шарфиком, приветливо поздоровался, похвалил за проделанную работу, назвал каждого по имени, весь нью-йоркский аврорат мысленно возблагодарил госпожу президента и неведомого терапевта за совершенное чудо.  Пару дней спустя Энни и Скотт, патрулируя улицы, наткнулись на Грейвса, держащего за руки какого-то юношу, – и по отделу поползли другие слухи, и причину изменений в поведении начальника теперь объясняли по-другому. Спорили, как это и полагается подчиненным, долго, самозабвенно, горячо. Но неизменно сходились в одном: что бы это ни было, слава богам, оно помогало.  </p><p>А потом открылась тайна с подменой. Когда разъяренный, слегка помятый настоящий Грейвс влетел на станцию метро, авроры ждали худшего – но, видимо, падать ниже в глазах начальства им было и так некуда. Поэтому все только вернулось на круги своя.</p><p>У каждого из присутствующих в голове крутилась одна единственная мысль: как было бы замечательно вернуть  то счастливое время с лже-Грейвсом. И даже, как у истинных профессионалов, начинал понемногу зреть план…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>